Based on requirements on transmission environments and user services, a typical LIE (Long Term Evolution) communication system is configured with a subcarrier spacing of 15 kHz and a TTI (Transmission Time Interval) of 1 ms. However, for future 5G new air interlace technologies, the single configuration of the subcarrier spacing and TTI cannot meet requirements of flexible configuration of subframes and super low-delay transmission, especially in unlicensed frequency bands which include a number of self-contained subframes. A scenario based on low delay and highly reliable connection requirements of 5G requires a round-trip air interface delay less than 1 ms, and a 5G new communication system may be implemented by flexibly utilizing different subcarrier spacings. However when data is transmitted at different subcarrier spacings, the communication quality may be affected since different subcarrier spacings may interfere with each other during transmission due to different subframe structures of different subcarrier spacings.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new wireless communication solution to avoid or reduce the interference between different subcarrier spacings.